It's too Cold Outside for Angels to Die
by ForteDragon
Summary: AU. Inspired and based on the song A Team by Ed Sheeran. Yuuki x Asuna
1. Chapter 1

Frigid water bubbled up around Yuuki, engulfing her in its darkness. Stretching her arms and legs, she quickly cut through the water, swimming back to shore. A comfortable burn settled in her muscles. Turning to the horizon, Yuuki noticed clouds gathering in the distance. A faint clap of thunder echoed over the lake.

 _Looks like my time here is up for today,_ She thought, climbing from the water. Immediately, the chilly fall air met her skin, causing her to shiver. Yuuki quickly dried herself with a towel, slipping on a warm pair of boots and a long coat. Breathing out a warm sigh, she grabbed her bag and walked to her apartment complex.

* * *

At the door, she paused. To her left, a tall girl who looked not much older than her leaned over the rail, staring wearily at the distant city lights. The night lights hanging on the wall made her skin glow a milky white. Chestnut hair cascaded over her shoulders. The girl's body was turned away from Yuuki, so her face was barely visible. Clasped in the girl's hand was a phone, the screen lit up with alerts that would only ever be ignored. Yuuki suddenly felt the urge to call out to the stranger. Perhaps it was that she looked so lonely, standing quietly on that balcony.

"Cold night, huh?" She asked, her voice surprisingly steady.

The girl on the balcony backed up and stretched. "Too cold for angels to fly."

Yuuki stared at the girl, puzzled. Sensing her confusion, the strange girl turned around to face Yuuki. "Nevermind. It just slipped out - more of my mindless ramblings." The chestnut haired girl grinned, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. When she had turned, Yuuki noticed a small white object in the hand not holding the phone. A cigarette, still smoldering. The smoke curling around the girl left a sour taste in Yuuki's mouth.

"You shouldn't smoke. It kills you, you know?"

"I don't do this usually. Just on days when I want to fly back to my past. It's nice to lose myself there."

Yuuki was surprised that this girl was telling her so much when they had just met. Already, she was intrigued by her.

"I see...Well I wish I could stay and talk, but I still have to make dinner and prepare for school. Maybe we'll see eachother again. Do you live here?"

"Yes, I moved in recently, since I will also be attending school nearby."

"Alright, good night then..." Yuuki's sentence tapered off.

"Asuna. My name is Asuna Yuuki."

"Ah. Good night, Asuna," Yuuki said, giving a small wave.

"Yeah," Asuna glanced at the placard on Yuuki's apartment door. "Good night...Yuuki."

For a second Yuuki wondered how she had learned her name, but then realized it was written on the metal placard by the door. Seeing Yuuki's slightly bewildered expression, Asuna let out a small laugh. Her laughter was clear and light, like Christmas bells. Yuuki smiled before pulling out her apartment keys and stepping into her apartment.

After locking the door behind her quietly, Yuuki slipped off her boots and damp coat. She placed her bag and keys on a countertop with a clack.

"I'm home," She whispered into a dark, empty room. Of course, the only response was the quiet chirping of crickets and a car speeding past outside. Yuuki could imagine Asuna in the other room, slowly breathing out thin wisps of smoke in the stagnant night. Soundlessly, Yuuki walked into the kitchen, shivering as her feet met the cold tile. She flicked on a light, and it felt as if time had resumed its ticking once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki broke out in cold sweat, writhing in the tangled mess of her bedsheets. Panting, she stared up at the blank ceiling. At her waking, whatever nightmares that plagued her were forgotten. Even so, the past has a funny way of coming up and haunting those who are least prepared.

Quietly, Yuuki slipped her bare legs off the bed and stood to open the window. A soothing breeze drifted into the room, but it did nothing to settle the restless feeling inside the girl. Yuuki leaned against the window, feeling the cool breeze ruffle through her bangs. Quiet noises accompanied the refreshing wind. Muffled voices - one strange and rough, the other more familiar. Another layer of apprehension settled over Yuuki's heart. Curiously, she strained to make out the conversation from the next room over.

"...Don't look at other men..."

"We're just friends..."

"Babe, I saw the way he stared at you...creep."

"...I don't like any other guys, okay? Why are you so possessive?"

From the snatches of conversation that Yuuki could make out, she could understand the gist of the argument. She felt guilty listening to other's conversations, but the urge to continue was too compelling. Yuuki knew who was speaking. The familiar voice; that was Asuna. The unknown voice was probably a friend or boyfriend. But that couldn't be right. Something in their voices felt off, they sounded too harsh.

"Asuna, I love you, alright? Isn't that a good enough answer for you?"

Yuuki heard the rustle of clothing and footsteps, probably someone walking around. A door creaked.

"Yeah..." Asuna sounded like she wanted to say more.

"...Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Only after she was sure the man had left and Asuna had gone to bed did Yuuki let out the breath she had been holding. Her head was swimming, and the smell of smoke from earlier seemed to invade her mind, heavy and suffocating. It felt all too personal. The scene had brought back difficult memories. Perhaps it was just her tired mind, but she felt like she was drowning. And no matter how much she swam, she would always be too weak to stay afloat.

* * *

What felt like hours later, Yuuki had collected herself. The feeling of restlessness had diminished. Her mind, however, was still plagued with thoughts. Her neighbor obviously had a bad relationship with her boyfriend, but why? Was that the reason she smoked? How is it possible for someone to look so forlorn and worn out? Yuuki sighed, curling up on her bed and willing for sleep to put her tired body to ease. Two things were clear to her, she decided. Asuna's boyfriend had lied; he did not love her. And Asuna was hurting.

"It really is too cold outside for angels to fly, huh?" She whispered bitterly to no one in particular. Soon after, a drowsy feeling set in, and Yuuki welcomed the darkness that accompanied it.

* * *

Mornings were evil. School mornings were especially evil. Yuuki scrambled out of bed, throwing on a blouse and jeans, trying to energize her body. Today would be her first day of senior year. She felt a mix of excitement and anxiety. Although she would be going to the same school as the previous year, it felt as if there was a new mood in the air. Sweet and fresh, but mysterious, like the mist of a chilly autumn dawn.

Yuuki ate breakfast and quietly walked past her mother, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. She had been away, working late into the night. Though I suppose working all the time is still better than what she did before... Yuuki sighed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her slumbering mother before she left for school. She was locking the door behind her when she heard a voice.

"Hey." Asuna greeted her.

Yuuki froze for a moment, remembering last night's events, before turning to face her.

"...Yo," she started, "Are you heading to school?"

"Yeah. I'm a senior at the local high school this year."

"Eh, really? I am too! What classes are you taking? We might have some together."

"I'm taking all ap chemistry, and honors for all the other classes."

"Oh...I'll only be in your math and history classes, then. You must be really amazing to be taking ap chem. Chemistry is so hard!"

"Hmmm... Chemistry isn't that hard for me, but I guess I study a lot. It's not like I have anything else to do with my free time."

"I always end up procrastinating...I'd much rather be swimming or playing my guitar, to be honest." Yuuki laughed gently. She was happy that they were able to have a normal conversation. Asuna seemed happy, too, in her gentle, underwhelming manner. As they were speaking, they had started walking to school. By now, they were nearing the front of the building.

"That's our school. It's pretty big, so if you need directions to any classes, feel free to ask me." Yuuki said, giving Asuna a friendly smile. The girl's positive attitude was infectious, and soon Asuna was grinning as well.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Suddenly, a warning bell sounded. They would have to be in their classes soon.

"Well, it was nice talking to you again, Yuuki. I have to head to class now."

"Yeah, we don't want to be late!"

The two bid each other goodbye and rushed off to their respective classes. Before she left, Yuuki watched Asuna turn away, not missing the hint of sadness in her eyes. The previously bright halls suddenly seemed so empty and silent as she ran through them, her shoes making quiet tapping sounds on the cold tiles.


	3. Chapter 3

School was more often common and familiar than not, though it did feel different from the past years. The curriculum was slightly more difficult, and her free time much more limited. Of course, there were good things, too. For one, Asuna turned out to be in her math class. They tried to sit together as much as possible, and Yuuki found herself looking forward to seeing her as she woke up, bleary-eyed, in the morning. They talked about anything and everything, but quietly, so the teacher wouldn't notice. Yuuki learned a lot about her neighbor. Asuna wanted to be a doctor. She was good at academics, but not all classes interested her. Often, other classmates would ask her for help studying, and she never turned them away. She was kind, almost too kind.

You would never be able to tell from just watching that she was as troubled - if not more so - than those around her. But Yuuki noticed. Sometimes she caught Asuna daydreaming when she passed by and managed to catch a glimpse of her in other classes. Her face was slowly crumbling like the pastries at their local bakery. Yuuki knew why. Every night that Asuna's boyfriend (of which Yuuki was now certain he was) came to her apartment, she would fall asleep alone, crying softly and silently. Yuuki would fall asleep eventually, staring out into the cool darkness until every sound died away except the ambient chirps of the crickets outside. This was how she learned just how _annoyingly weak_ the chestnut haired girl was. Always, Asuna would be the one to back down if she had an argument with her boyfriend. She was just so suppressed, and Yuuki would grit her teeth every time, listening quietly, although her thoughts were anything but silent.

Part of her knew why Asuna didn't try to speak up and voice her thoughts. If she angered her boyfriend, she might be subjected to physical abuse. No matter how much they argued, it hadn't resulted in violence yet, thankfully. But words hurt. They have a way of sticking beneath your skin and binding you in freezing, pained silence. Yuuki could tell that Asuna was hurting; it was something the purple haired girl understood far too well.

When she saw her in the mornings after that, she never mentioned anything. Yuuki kept her mouth shut not out of cowardice or indifference, but the feeling that it wasn't her place to intrude. Asuna chose to commit to a relationship with her boyfriend, if she couldn't end it when their feelings had died out, there was no one else to blame. Sometimes, when the arguments got bad enough, Yuuki did want to run over to the neighboring apartment and help, or at least do something to stop the raised voices and the precariously restrained anger from continuing further.

Tonight was one of those nights. She sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard. Every muscle in her body was tense.

"All that I've done for you, and see how ungrateful you are! The only reason you can go to school here, the only way you can run off and do whatever you want away from your parents is me! Who do you think pays for this? Who do you think protects you from those parents of yours? Huh?"

"...You..."

"But you won't even kiss me anymore! You keep away in your own peaceful fairy tale world. Did you think I wouldn't notice how you pretend I don't exist?"

This time, Yuuki could feel something building up in the air. Something crackling and intense. It warmed the cool room around her, but it was stuffy and suffocating. But then Yuuki heard Asuna's voice ring out, soft but clear, for the first time.

"I'm glad you've done this for me, but at what price? I will not become a slave to you, and you need to understand that."

A loud crack resounded, startling Yuuki.

"You're just an sniveling, ungrateful wretch! That's all you are. I don't have time to waste on you."

Yuuki scrambled out of bed and rushed out of her apartment. Once she was outside, she froze. A tall, blond man stormed past, his eyes glittering with anger like dying coals. She watched him until he disappeared down the stairs. Then she ran to the neighboring apartment room. She turned the cold, metal door handle, and it gave way to her. Frantically, Yuuki searched in the dim light until she found a familiar form curled up on the couch, face covered by her arms.

"Asuna!" She walked over and kneeled by the figure. Asuna shifted, but didn't answer. She didn't seem to be surprised that Yuuki had barged into her home uninvited. Yuuki was silent for a moment, noticing the shaking of Asuna's clenched fists. After a short pause, she spoke tentatively, "Are you alright? I...Heard something from your apartment and I was worried. Please tell me if you're hurt."

Asuna looked up then, and Yuuki saw the turmoil that she had only heard up until then, written on her face. Chestnut hair framed her tear-streaked face. Her usually clear, brown eyes were full of anguish. Yuuki reached out to touch a large, reddening welt on her face, but stopped when she saw Asuna flinch away.

The purple haired girl felt her heart clench. It hurt to see the taller girl so broken. She had been putting on a strong face far too long. Yuuki finally understood why Asuna was smoking the first time she saw her. That was how she coped with her troubles.

"Asuna, it's going to bruise. I'll get you some ice." She got up, and quickly returned with an ice pack. Yuuki kneeled by Asuna, gently pressing the ice to her cheek. The chestnut haired girl didn't flinch away this time. Yuuki felt thin arms snake around her back and suddenly she was being pulled to Asuna. In turn, she wrapped her arms around the girl, embracing her in hopes that it would provide her with some comfort. The ice pack fell to the floor.

They stayed like this for a while, Asuna's fingers clutched tightly to Yuuki's shirt. Her shuddering gasps, muffled in the purple haired girl's shoulder, were the only sound in the cold room. All the tension from before had been diffused, and eventually, Asuna's gasps disappeared too. Both of their bodies were still, but Yuuki could feel the steady beat of the other girl's heart against her chest.

Yuuki pulled back a bit, beginning to feel awkward, but Asuna's grip only tightened further. Yuuki's eyes softened, and she felt her lips curl up into a slight smile. "The ice is going to melt, you know."

"I don't care." Asuna answered immediately. Those were the first words she had uttered to Yuuki that night.

"Doesn't it hurt, though? Where...He hit you..."

"It's nothing. Besides, I feel numb sometimes, and feeling something is better than nothing at all."

"...You could change it."

Asuna retracted enough to meet Yuuki's eyes. Those brown orbs were so deep and full of things that not even Yuuki understood.

"I can't do that. I know you heard what he said, and it's true. I need him to protect me from my parents. They're kind of...overbearing."

"Do you love him?" Yuuki asked.

Asuna's gaze flicked across the other girl's features, trying to decide what to say. After a minute, she answered, "No." It didn't sound like a lie.

"Then you don't have to be with him. If you need anything, you can ask me or any of your other friends. It's not healthy to keep dating that guy. Someday he'll hurt you and..."

"Yeah...I know I'm not strong, and maybe I never will be. That's one of the reasons I admire you. You're always so collected and confident."

"That's not true, I'm not a strong person at all," Yuuki laughed. "But anyway, I'm not asking you to break up with him right away and never talk to him again. Just...do your best to keep yourself safe."

Asuna sighed. "Alright. I can...I can do that."

"Hmm...Can you stand up?"

"Huh?"

"It's late, we should both get to bed. I just want to make sure you're okay before I leave."

"Oh, ah...My legs...They gave out," Asuna laughed sheepishly.

Yuuki grinned. "That's okay." She held out a hand to help her up. Slowly, they made their way to Asuna's bedroom, where she climbed into bed. With her eyes closed, she was so serene that she almost looked like an angel, deathly still and covered with white. No, that was negative thinking, Yuuki thought with a shiver. Asuna was going to be fine.

Yuuki flicked off the lights and turned to leave.

"Yuuki, wait."

The purple haired girl paused. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say...Thanks. Not many people would do the same thing as you."

Yuuki gave her a quiet nod, and left the apartment.

* * *

A/N: I WROTE A LONG CHAPTER (Long considering I usually write short chapters)! Sorry that I updated pretty late. I wanted this chapter to be well written, so I kept going back and revising it. Some parts are still awkward sounding, but I couldn't quite figure out how to fix them while still conveying what I wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, an update after like a century of inactivity! Well, that's what it feels like to me. I've been busy, but I rewrote parts that weren't satisfactory, as well as updating previous chapters to fix some minor mistakes.**

 **Also, it has come to my awareness that some people thought Asuna's boyfriend was Kirito, but no, it's not. In case some people have misread, her boyfriend is TALL and BLOND and most definitely not Kirito.**

* * *

Yuuki lay awake for hours after she'd left Asuna's apartment, cool blankets gradually warming with the heat of her slim arms. Thoughts of the past swirled around in her head. Asuna's situation was uncomfortably familiar to her. While the purplette had long ago dealt with her fear, it wasn't something she liked to revisit often, especially when she was in this state, still finding a foothold for herself in society and school. This really was happening too often; Her being reminded of such unhappy events.

Hoping it would erase the ghostly scars inside of her and ease the pressure she still felt compressing her lungs, Yuuki let out a heavy sigh. It didn't change anything drastically (the whispers of her past were still there), but the feeling of breathing - of living - was enough to settle her nerves. Quietly, Yuuki shifted in bed, the smooth feel of the barely warm sheets against her legs providing a slight comfort. Suddenly, her room felt too empty.

 _I guess maybe I'm still just nursing old wounds, after all…_

* * *

A few days had passed before the younger girl would speak with Asuna again, outside of the brief but comfortable interactions they had when they passed each other in the bustling, white hallways of the high school, or the traded glances from opposite sides of the room when the math teacher droned on too long. In fact, it was through pure coincidence that they would next meet. Yuuki had just surfaced, reaching to hang off the side of the dock, when a clear voice sounded above her

"You're really fast. How come you aren't on the school's swim team?"

Startled, the pale girl jerked her head up to meet the gaze of the speaker. Long brown hair with two small braids tied back around her head and a fading discoloration on a smooth cheek; Asuna.

Yuuki pulled herself up onto the dock in one swift movement. Asuna kneeled beside her, waiting patiently as she grabbed a dry towel to wrap around herself, shielding her skin from the bite of the chilly air. It would be Winter soon, and Yuuki knew this was probably the last time she would swim outdoors until the weather warmed in Spring.

"Well? I'm curious," Asuna prompted, encouraging the other girl to speak.

"Actually, I used to be on the swim team. I was one of the best, actually. Coach loved putting me in the 500 free to see the looks on the other school's faces."

The smaller girl rested her chin on her knees nonchalantly, grinning a bit at the memory.

"Wow, that's amazing! But you left the team. Why?"

Simply, she stated, "It was a lot of pressure on me, and it took up too much time. Not to mention this way it's easier to take care of my mom."

Asuna nodded silently in understanding. A gust of wind swept past, tugging at their long hair and the edges of their clothes. Yuuki instinctively leaned toward the teenager beside her, seeking shelter from a source that was willing to accommodate.

Concerned, aforementioned teen asked, "Are you cold?"

"A little bit, yeah," came a mumble in reply.

The chestnut haired girl wrapped a sleeved arm around the other's shoulders. Yuuki couldn't help but think that it was a warm and pleasant feeling. A few moments passed, and she wondered if it would be a wise idea to confide in Asuna with what she had been thinking of since their last real talk. They were friends, right? She deserved to know.

"Hey, Asuna," Yuuki started, "Do you want to know why I joined in the first place?"

Faint surprise shone in the girl's hazel eyes. "Yes! That is, if you're comfortable with telling me."

The violet haired girl took a breath, steeling herself, but also indirectly stalling.

"I had a sister, actually. Her name was Aiko. She...passed away the summer before freshman year. Drowned, actually. It was part of a series of unfortunate events, but I guess it could've been preventable." Together, the two girls gazed out over the dark surface of the water as Yuuki continued, "I was in a bad place for a while. Looking at or thinking about the ocean, or water in general made me feel sick. I really missed Aiko. We were closer than most siblings, I think. When school started up, I joined the swim team. Thought that by getting better I was proving myself stronger than the force that took her, you know?"

"Well, I can't say I get it entirely, but it makes sense. Did it help you cope?"

Yuuki blew a steady stream of air between her lips. Her still damp bangs fluttered faintly. "Kind of. Even now, I miss her like hell, but swimming with the team became more than a distraction. It was really fun. I couldn't give it up completely."

"That's…" Asuna seemed at lost for words for a moment before speaking, "You're really brave. Braver than you believe. You were able to find a way to keep yourself going, all on your own."

Suddenly, Yuuki's throat constricted painfully, and she could feel fresh tears burning against her eyelids. She turned her head away, so the other girl wouldn't see, and brushed away the tiny crystals before they could fall.

"Thanks. And sorry for getting a bit emotional -"

"No, don't be," interrupted Asuna, shaking her head slightly, "I don't mind a bit."

This elicited a small grin from the crimson eyed girl, who continued, "I just had to get this off my chest because I think it's been building up again. Looks like you were the one to help me this time."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

Yuuki nodded, making a noise of affirmation, before standing to stretch luxuriously. She held out a hand to pull up Asuna, who accepted.

"It's about time we were heading back, huh? That reminds me - How did you find me here, anyway? It's not like," Here, she gestured towards the wide expanse of the river and surrounding structures, "It's not like this is a place most people visit, considering it's almost Winter now."

The chestnut haired teen thought for a moment before speaking. Meanwhile, the other girl quickly threw on a jacket and sweatpants.

"To be honest, I don't really know why I came _here_ , specifically. I just thought it would be nice to walk around and explore for a change. It's been a few months, but I still haven't really familiarized with the area yet, you know?"

"I gotcha. Tough to be in a new place, isn't it?" The two gathered their belongings, setting along the long path back to their apartment building.

"You have no idea. It feels so weird to be here, sometimes." Asuna laughed, but seeing Yuuki frown, quickly added, "Of course, it's been great, too. After all, you're here."

"Well, duh! I'm the best person that you'll ever meet."

Beaming, the purplette ran ahead before twirling around to face the other girl. No, she hadn't said everything that she needed to, but this was enough to ease some of the growing weight on her heart. Everything started with baby steps.

Truth be told, she hadn't been expecting Asuna to be such a willing listener. As the realization that they could both help each other in such significant ways dawned on her, she paused suddenly. After what had happened to her sister, the purple haired girl had broken contact with most of her friends. The open manner that the pair conversed was strange, all things considered, but felt surprisingly nostalgic and comforting. When was the last time she had ever felt this safe?

Yuuki's frame appeared contemplative for a second; lonely. It was times like these when the taller girl would have the urge to hold her and tell her things would be okay, though even now, she hardly knew the girl - she had barely scratched the surface and begun to understand Yuuki's motivations and past..

"Hey...What's wrong?" Inquired Asuna, catching up to the swimmer.

Slowly, Yuuki dragged her gaze up the gentle slope of the other girl's chin and over her bruised cheek before speaking tentatively, in a manner not uncommon for her during the past few days. "Lots of things - though that isn't unusual. I just - just wanted to remind you that we'll be able to get through...whatever that's out there: School, college applications, your family, growing pains, anything! Promise to help me and let me help you, please?"

"Where'd all this come from all of a sudden?" The brown haired girl tilted her head, a puzzled, lopsided grin on her face. "But yeah, I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: Have a little bit of Yuukina relationship development goodness. Or maybe just platonic development at this point, whatever you interpret. Eventually, their romantic relationship will be more prominent, but this is kind of a slow burn, and Asuna and Yuuki have quite a bit of growing to do before they reach that stage. I want their development to be natural. Like when the reader enjoys the plot until one day they look back and realize** ** _holy shit_** **they've cared about each other right from the beginning, even when they weren't acting on any romantic feelings. I can only hope that I've become a good enough writer to convey something like that! For now, see you next chapter, all my patient readers!**


End file.
